The present invention relates to a superconducting coil device in which stability of a tightly wound superconducting coil is improved and resistance to quenching is increased.
As a method for preventing coil quenching due to disturbances at the surface portion of a wound wire in a tightly wound superconducting coil, there is known a method in which spring members are inserted between the superconducting coil and a coil vessel in which a cooling medium is enclosed so that quenching of the superconducting coil due to heat produced by friction is prevented by suppressing movements of the coil due to vibration as described in JP-A-1`-194308. Further, there are known methods in which low friction material is inserted between the superconducting coil and an insulating material disposed on the inner surface of the coil vessel in order to reduce heat produced by friction as described in JP-A-57-124406 and JP-A-57-178306; a method in which heat insulating members composed of an insulator having a small friction coefficient and a small thermal conductivity are disposed at a predetermined interval on the surface of the superconducting coil, which members are supported by the coil vessel, in order to prevent quenching due to penetration of heat produced by friction from the surface of the coil as described in JP-A-57-63809; a method in which the superconducting coil is secured to an internal vessel through a metal pipe through which a cryogenic medium flows in order to prevent quenching due to penetration of heat produced by friction from the surface of the superconducting coil as described in JP-A-57-63808, etc.